Living Through High School
by Mr. FooFooCuddliepoops
Summary: Naruhina Highschool fanfic! This story is about the Naruto characters as they go through highschool. This is my first fanficion so please take pity. R&R! I do not own Naruto.
1. New School

Hinatas Hyuuga eyes flutter open after a restless night. Today is her first day at a new school. She will be in her first year of high school. Hinata didn't really want to leave her old school even though she didn't have any friends there. All the people at her old school thought she was shy and weird so they didn't associate with her. Hinata didn't blame them. She was a freak after all. She got nervous all the time and couldn't complete a sentence without stuttering. She wanted it to stay that way. Hinata didn't really want to deal with the pressure of a new school and new kids to find out how weird she was.

Hinata looked at the clock and saw that it read 7:45 A.M. Her eyes widened remembering how she had to get to school at 8:00 A.M. She leaped out of bed and swung open her closet. She grabbed her blue mid-length cargo pants and a plain black T-shirt. After throwing her clothes on, she brushed her short blue hair and ran out the door.

After running through the crowds of people she saw the high school. All of a sudden, a bike tire connected with the back of her foot sending her toppling forwards onto the hard sidewalk. She managed to turn around to see a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes looking at her with disgust. "Hey! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The girl yelled and sped off, riding over her hand in the process.

Hinata stood up and started running again despite the warm sticky fluid emerging from her knees and the sharp pain in her fingers. She knew she was late. It was her first day and she was late. Before she knew it, she was in the principal's office getting her schedule. "Good luck on your first day, Hinata!" the principle said. Hinata sighed and looked at her homeroom number. 242. Before the principal could question Hinata about the large amount of blood pouring from her legs she was off towards the 200s wing. 240…241…242 "Found it…" she whispered. Hinata sighed and slowly opened the door. Inside looked like a living hell. There were a lot of kids in the classroom but there were only a few who stood out to Hinata. In the front of the room, there was a girl with pink hair talking to a guy who's hair looked like a chicken butt. There was another guy who was asleep in his chair, and a fat kid next to him eating chips. In the back of the room there was a girl with two buns in her hair sharpening some knives and it looked like she was chanting something under her breath. Next to her was a guy who had a bowl shaped haircut and huge eyebrows. The one person who caught her eye the most was a blond guy with spiky hair and deep blue eyes. As Hinata looked closer she saw three whiskers on each side of his checks. He wasn't that bad looking to Hinata… Next to him was a guy who had identical red tattoos on each side of his face and messy brown hair. The room was complete chaos. All of a sudden a man with a mask appeared behind Hinata scaring her half to death. "Hello, do you happen to be Hinata Hyuuga?" Hinata was still trying to catch her breath when she answered. "H-Hai…" "Good…is it ok if I introduce you to the class? I'm your sensei Kakashi , by the way." Hinata was too scared to answer. She just nodded. "Okay! EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" The whole class quieted and looked up. "This is Hinata Hyuuga, she is new at our school. Hinata could you please take a seat next to the hyperactive blond over there named Naruto? It will be temporar-" before Kakashi could finish Naruto jumped up and yelled "HOLY SHIT! SHE'S BLEEDING!" Hinata looked down and sure enough her knees and legs were all bloody. Hinata tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. She just hustled to her seat and sunk down into the chair. The whole class was still eyeing her, completely silent. Except Naruto.

"THOSE WOUNDS ARE DEEP ENOUGH TO NEED STICHES! WE NEED TO TAKE YOU TO THE NURSE! HOW DID THAT HAPP-" "NARUTO SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Hinata, Naruto's right. You need to go to the nurse. Naruto, can you please take her?" "Sure! Common' Hinata!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and flew out of the room, dragging Hinata behind him. Hinata almost fainted. She had never gotten this much attention in her life, especially not from a good-looking guy like Naruto.

Naruto stopped short, causing Hinata to collide into his back. "Oops! Sorry Hinata! Is it ok if I just carry you to the nurse's office? We can get there faster if I can." Hinata felt the blood rise to her face as she nodded. Naruto scooped her up in his arms and blasted down the hall way knocking paper off the walls as he ran by.


	2. Nurse Visit

As Naruto ran, he noticed Hinata was staring up at him. He looked down and almost dropped Hinata. Her eyes were beautiful. They were pupiless and were the color of the moon. He was too completely lost in her eyes to notice the open door open in the hallway. He ran right into it knocking himself and Hinata to the floor. Well...Hinata really wasn't on the floor...she was on top on Naruto. Hinatas cheeks blushed a blood red and Naruto wasn't too far behind.

The feeling of a girl's body pressing up to his was too much for him. Naruto sat there smiling like an idiot. Hinata jumped off him and checked to see if he was all right. "N-n-n-n-aruto? A-are you ok?" Naruto looked over at Hinata and couldn't help but think she was cute.

'Whoa! I just met Hinata! How can I think she's cute already?! But…she is… … NO! THINK DIFFERENT THOUGHTS!' As Naruto went through his mental struggle Hinata was thinking about what to do. "Ano….N-Naruto? D-do y-you want me to c-c-carry y-you there?" Hinata said with the blush not leaving her cheeks. This made Naruto snap back into reality. He jumped up and pumped his fist into the air. "No Hinata it ok! Its my job to take you to the nurses office and I will…" Naruto slurred off at the end and collapsed onto the floor. Hinata gasped and looked at Narutos face to see if he was ok.

Naruto had his eyes closed and was smiling with a blush across his face. "N-N-Naruto!? Daijoubu?" Hinata asked getting worried. There was no answer. Hinata sighed and stood up. Pain shot through her legs as she remembered the reason why she was out in the hallway to begin with. Hinata grabbed Narutos legs and started to drag him down the hallway to the nurse's office.

Once there, Hinata was pummeled by a nurse called Shizune. (If you were wondering how Hinata knew this was Shizune it said it on her nametag) Naruto, still on the floor, started to moan and grumble about what to Hinata sounded like ramen. "Oh my God! This child needs stitches! Tsuande! Get the stitches ready!" screamed Shizune. The last thing Hinata saw was a large-breasted woman walking over to her and then she blacked out.

Hinata's eyes snapped open. At first, Hinata's vision was blurry but after a while, everything got clearer. Looking around, Hinata noticed she wasn't in a familiar surrounding. She was in lying in a bed in a sterile- looking room.

She noticed grumbling coming from the side of her bed and looked down. Naruto was lying on the floor next to her bed asleep. "We didn't have enough beds to put him in so we left him on the floor." Hinata jumped and swung her head to the sound of the voice to find a face connected to two very large breasts. "A-A-A-A-Ano….er…w-w-what happened?" Hinata asked getting very intimidated by the position she was in. "He passed out and you dragged him here, then from the loss of blood, you fainted" said the figure pointing to her legs under the sheet.

After lifting up the sheets and seeing the blue stitches in her legs where the cuts used to be, everything came flooding back. "I-is N-naruto okay?" asked Hinata looking down at the lump on the ground. "Oh him? Yeah. He's fine…Just passed out." Speak of the devil, Naruto grumbled and opened his eyes. "Nani? What am I doing here?" Naruto sat up and started to rub his head

The blonde's sapphire eyes scanned the room suspiciously. Then they landed on Hinata. "EH? Hinata?" Naruto felt a blush creep to his face but brushed it off. "OH YEAH! IM SUPPOSED TO TAKE YOU TO THE NURSE!" Then he paused for a second and looked around. "EH? Nani? Hinata, how'd you get to the nurse?" " Naruto, You passed out and Hinata dragged you here. Then she passed out. We gave her stitches" Tsuande (If you haven't noticed already, the lady with big breasts is Tsuande) said once again pointing to Hinata's legs.

Then Naruto looked away, looking all sad. "N-n-naruto? What's w-wrong?" Hinata asked feeling like she did something wrong. "Gomen…Hinata…I didn't get you here like I said I would." Naruto closed his eyes ready to hear her yell or something like Sakura did all the time to him. Instead he heard a soft giggle. He looked over at Hinata as surprise plastered his face. "Hehe…Naruto…hehe…you only passed out down the hall a ways. I saw the sign for the nurse and started dragging you there. Without you, I wouldn't of gotten here."

Naruto looked at her with excited eyes. "Hey Hinata! You said a sentence without stuttering." This got a blush to appear on Hinata's face. "Wait…lady, how long have we been asleep?" Naruto asked. "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE DUMBASS! Ano…about…three periods." Said Tsuande with a vein threatening to burst out of her forehead. "NANI!?" Both Hinata and Naruto yelled at the same time.

Thanks for reading! This is my second chapter…yup…I'm going to try and write as many chapters as I possibly can, but my computer at home is all messed up so I have to upload at school….


	3. New Friends

"Kuso!I have Biology now! Hinata, what class do you have?" Naruto said as Hinata got out of bed. "Ano….I h-have b-biology t-t-too." She said secretly happy that she has the same class as Naruto. "Really? Sweet! That means I can show you where the biology room is." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata by her arm and walked toward the door. "A-ano…N-Naruto, I d-don't have m-my b-books." Hinata said blushing. "No need to worry. A boy named Kiba brought them down. Yours too Naruto." Tsuande said cutting into the conversation. "Oh yeah! Hinata, you get to meet my friend Kiba! He has biology too." Naruto said grabbing his and Hinatas books and then proceeded out the door of the nurses' office.

"A-ano N-naruto… I can c-c-carry t-them..." Hinata said while pointing to her books in Narutos hand. "Hinata, you have stitches in your legs. Don't worry. I've got them." He said with a heart-warming smile. Hinata blushed and looked away. "Ne, Hinata, do you have anyone to sit with at lunch? You can sit with me if you want." Hinata almost missed a step when Naruto said this.

"A-a-are y-y-you sure y-you w-want to s-sit w-with m-m-me? I m-mean…a-ano….Y-you w-wont b-be e-embarrassed s-sitting w-with someone like m-m-me?" Hinata said wondering if Naruto was joking. "Nani? Hinata…why would I be embarrassed?" "B-…. because at my old s-school…e-e-everyone thought I w-w-was w-weird…and…a f-f-freak…" Hinata said holding back tears. "Hinata-chan…were friends rite? I don't care what other people think. Besides, you're really cute and nice."

This made Hinata stop dead in her tracks. Naruto, noticing Hinata was not next to him, he turned to Hinata. "A-ano…is it ok if I call you Hinata-chan?" Naruto said worried Hinata hates him now. "O-oh…o-o-of..c-course." Naruto sighed with relief. Unknown to Naruto, what made Hinata stop was that he called her cute. Naruto, being the idiot he is, didn't even realize he called Hinata that.

They walked the rest of the way to the biology classroom in silence. Once they arrived at the biology room, Hinata got very nervous again. She tried as hard as she could to hide behind Naruto. Naruto opened the door and stepped inside. "Oh, Naruto. How kind of you to join us. Now please, explain to us why you are late." A figure said in front of Naruto. "Asuma-sensi, I was helping someone get to the nurse and something…. Sorta happened…" Naruto said laughing nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh really? And who may this person be?" The figure named Asuma said. "Oh! That's right! This is Hinata." Naruto said while stepping to the side exposing the hiding Hinata. "She's new here. Hinata had cuts on her legs and I took her to the nurse. She had to get stitches." Naruto said while pointing to Hinatas legs. All the eyes in the classroom were on Hinata now, making Hinata turn bright red.

Then the teacher, Asuma, walked up to Hinata and gave her a smile. "Hello. I'm your biology teacher, Asuma. Welcome to our school. Now please Naruto get to your seat. Hinata, you can sit next to him." "Sweet! Common Hinata-chan." Naruto said. Hinata followed Naruto through the big sea of desks, trying not to trip over anybody. As Hinata looked around, she saw one face that she couldn't forget. It was the girl from earlier this morning. The one who ran her bike into Hinatas heal.

The girl looked at Hinata with those same disgusted eyes. Hinata looked away, trying to act as if she hadn't seen her. Before Hinata knew it, Hinata tripped over a foot and landed on the floor. "Hinata-chan! Daijoubu?" Naruto asked while helping her up. "H-Hai…" Hinata looked around to see who she tripped over. It was that girl. The girl started giggling along with the rest of the class.

Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes but then she felt something warm and soft grasp her hand. She gasped and turned around to see Naruto holding her hand, glaring at the girl who tripped Hinata. "Ino, what the hell is your problem?" Naruto said tightening his grip on Hinatas hand. "Oh…Naruto, what ever do you mean?" Ino said sarcastically.

Naruto just growled and walked to his desk still holding onto Hinatas hand. Hinata was blushing like mad, due to embarrassment and Naruto holding onto her hand. "Here Hinata-chan." Naruto said putting her books on the empty desk beside his. "Arigatou…N-n-naruto-k-kun" Hinata said and sat down. "O…Kay…now that that ordeal is over with, you can have free time the rest of the period. I don't feel like teaching you today anyway." Asuma said. "YAY! Hinata-chan! I want you to meet my friend! This here," Naruto said grabbing the person sitting to him. "is Kiba. He's one of my best friends at this school." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Kiba smiled at Hinata and waved. "Yo… I saw your beat-up legs in homeroom. Are they feeling better now?" He asked in a deep voice. "H-hai…t-thanks." "Ano…Hinata-chan, Can I see your schedule? I want to see how many classes we have together." Naruto said changing the subject. "O-oh…. s-sure"

As Naruto read her schedule, Hinata noticed his face brightened. "Hey! Hinata-chan! We got every class together!" Naruto said excitedly. Hinata smiled brightly and giggled. "Ne, Hinata-chan. You should do that more often.. Smile, I mean. You look cute." Hinatas face turned crimson. "Thanks…." Hinata said on the verge of passing out.

Whew….I know that my chapters are short, but I want to keep them this length. If I write too much stuff in one chapter I wont have anything to write about in later chapters. Thanks for reading!


	4. LUNCH! and a familiar face?

So far, Hinatas first day of school was a bit nerve racking. People kept staring at her legs and it was really starting to get on her nerves. Without Naruto, Hinata wouldn't stand a chance at this school. He showed her around campus, explaining the school system as well as he could to her.

A few periods later, it was time for lunch. Right after Hinata got out of her chair at World History, Naruto grabbed her arm and sped down the hallway, screaming, "RAMEN!" at the top of his lungs. Opon arrival at the lunchroom, Hinata almost collapsed from the lack of breath. "Hey, Hinata-chan, lets go to our table!" Naruto said and started dragging Hinata again. Naruto seemed to have boundless energy. Hinata liked that about him.

"Oi! Dobe!" Someone said from behind Hinata and Naruto. Hinata turned to see the same chicken-butt hared guy from earlier this morning in homeroom. Next to him was the pink-headed girl. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura! I want you to meet my new friend Hinata! She's gonna sit with us from now on." Sasuke studied Hinata for a moment then said "Hn" Sakura smiled and waved at Hinata. "Hello! My names Sakura Haruno. Nice to meetcha!"

"A-ano…N-n-nice t-to meet y-you too." Hinata said with a soft voice. " Here Hinata-Chan. You can sit next to me. A few more people are coming." Naruto said patting a seat next to him. Hinata started to get nervous. What if they don't like her? She starting sweating bullets and Naruto noticed this. "Hey Hinata-chan. Don't worry. These guys aren't like the ones at your old school. Besides, you already met Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Looking into Narutos sapphire eyes calmed Hinata a bit. All of a sudden two hands pulled Hinata into a hug. "And who may this lovely flower of youth be?" Hinata gasped as a guy in a green spandex hugged her from behind. "FUZZY-BROWS! YOU ALMOST GAVE HINATA A HEART ATTACK!..and me for that matter." Naruto said falling out of his chair. 'Fuzzy-brows', or so Naruto called him, still hugging Hinata said, "So…this perfect example of the beauty of youth is named Hinata?" Everyone at the table was completely silent.

Hinata turned red as she noticed four more come over and sit at the table. A girl who had two Chinese style buns in her hair broke the silence. "Hey everyone! Do ya know what's for lunch toda-" the girl then seemed to notice Hinata. "HEY! IT'S A NEW GIRL! FINIALLY! A NEW GIRL! YAY" the girl said pushing 'fuzzy-brows' off Hinata, just to shake Hinatas hand ferociously.

"I'm Ten-Ten! What's your name?" Ten-Ten said still shaking Hinatas hand. " I-I-I'm Hinata" "Nice name! Hope you and I can be friends!" Hinata nodded and sat down next to Naruto. "Hinata-chan! This is Shino." Naruto said pointing to an all-too-familiar face. "S-SHINO?!!? IS THAT YOU?" Hinata said surprised. Shino, equally as surprised as Hinata said, "HINATA? (Cough cough) Wow. Its been long hasn't it?" "Yes it has! Its been about…six years! I've missed you so much!" Hinata said hugging Shino. To everyone's surprise, Shino returned the hug.

"So…I'm guessing you two know eachother?" Naruto said pointing out the obvious. "No shit." Said a guy with a pineapple haircut. "Y-yes, N-naruto-kun. W-we u-used t-t-to g-go to the s-same b-boarding s-school when w-we w-were y-younger. S-shino was m-my f-first f-friend." Hinata said trying to ignore the comment made by the pineapple head.

"Hinata and I lost contact with each other after I left that school and came here." Hinata smiled at the thought that her day is getting better and better. "O..Kay…that's a pretty big coincidence. Now! Sasuke, we need to go buy some ramen!" Naruto said latching onto Sasukes arm and dragging him out of his chair towards the lunch line. "Who's this 'we' bat man?" Sasuke said wrenching free of Narutos grasp.

"AWWW! COMMON! I didn't bring any money!" Naruto said pulling out his pants pockets. "No…you should of remembered." Sasuke said getting back into his chair. "A-a-ano…N-naruto-kun….I have m-money…Y-you c-c-can h-have some…." Hinata said blushing. "NANI? HINATA-CHAN? REALLY? ARIGATOU!!" Naruto said glomping Hinata with hugs.

Hinata was blushing like mad. Naruto was hugging her. Then Naruto grabbed her hand and took her over to the lunch line. Hinata bought two ramens, one for Naruto and one for her. "Ne, Hinata-chan? You like ramen?" Naruto said walking back to the table with Hinata. "H-hai…v-v-very m-much s-so."

Hehhehe I hate the way this chapter ends TTT.TTT….THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME OUT OF YOUR LIFE TO READ MY STORY! I will update as often as possible!


	5. UrghPoor confused naruto

After school….

Hinata sighed and fell onto her bed. Today was INSANE! After school was over Naruto offered to walk Hinata home.

Flashback

Once school was over, Hinata grabbed all of her books and headed toward the schools exit when something caught her eye. Naruto and Shikamaru were on the other side of the campus talking. For some reason she couldn't peal her eyes off the blond.

Shikamaru noticed Hinata and saw her starring at Naruto. With an evil smirk Shikamaru jabbed Naruto in the ribs with his finger. Naruto was ready to scream at Shikamaru but all of a sudden Shikamaru pointed to Hinata and said something in his ear. Naruto seemed a bit surprised and then turned to Hinatas direction.

Hinata blushed and turned away hoping they didn't notice she was watching them. All of a sudden she heard, "HINATA-CHAN! WAIT UP!" She turned around to find Naruto jogging toward her. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said blushing like mad.

" Hey Hinata-chan! A-Ano….I was wondering if y-you um….would uh…l-like me to walk you home?" Naruto said blushing and looking away. "S-sure N-naruto-kun" Hinata said on the verge of passing out. "Sweet! Where do you live?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"I l-live j-just down t-the street a bit.." Hinata said pointing down the almost empty road. "Really? Cool…I live down that way too." Naruto said and started walking. "Ano..N-naruto? T-thank you for b-being so nice to me today…" Hinata said twiddling her fingers.

"Heh…No problem! And I should say thanks too because I made a new friend! Eheh" Naruto said laughing nervously. Hinata just blushed and giggled. "T-this I-is my h-house…" Hinata said as she got her keys out and attempted to unlock her door. The door was jammed and wouldn't open. " Here Hinata-chan lemme help" Naruto said as he started to push on the door with Hinata.

All of a sudden it swong open and Naruto went flying through Hinata's house. " Naruto-kun!" Hinata said running over to Narutos side. "Itai..." Naruto said rubbing his head. "heh…I'm ok Hinata-chan…." Naruto said looking at Hinata expecting her to be laughing at him.

Surprisingly she wasn't. "N-naruto-kun…Ano…I c-can g-get you ice…" Hinata said with true worry in her eyes. "No….Hinata-chan its ok thank you…." Naruto said feeling somewhat nervous. "? A-are y-you s-s-sure?" Hinata said reaching out to Naruto's head.

All of a sudden Naruto jumped up and started to head for the door. " Not to worry Hinata-chan….I'm ok!" Naruto said turning around and waving to Hinata as he left. All of a sudden Naruto ran into her door. "KUSO!" Naruto screamed grabbing his forehead. Hinata ran over to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked up at Hinata and saw worry in her eyes again. This made Naruto, reason unknown to himself, blush. " YES! YES IM FINE! THANK YOU HINATA-CHAN! ILL SEE YOU TOMORROW! BYE BYE!" Naruto said jumping out of Hinatas grasp and running down the road.

End Flashback

HEHEHEH SORRY ABOUT THAT….My computer was brokted and I needed to get it fixed…This chapter was the hardest one to write for me TT..TT Thank you for reading my story! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE MORE! Thanks again!


End file.
